


[Art] Crazy Empress

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Kylo Amidala, M/M, NSFW Art, Senator Kylo Amidala, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Шальная императрица. Хаксу приходится совмещать две должности: генерала Первого Ордена и фаворита сенатора Кайло Амидалы.Hux have to juggle two posts: General of First Order and Senator Kylo Amidala's favorite.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Crazy Empress

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/aa/6OGOCIHL_o.jpg)


End file.
